For purposes of fastening together first and second members, a nut and bolt fastening system is typically utilized. More specifically, in order to fasten a first member to a second member, a threaded shank portion of a bolt is typically inserted through bores in the first and second members and threadedly engaged with a nut.
In order to address situations in which the first and/or second member will be subjected to shear loads, various devices and techniques have been developed to relieve the resulting shear stress on the fastening system, and specifically, the bolt. Such developments have also concentrated upon inhibiting slippage of the first member relative to the second member in instances where the first and/or second member is subject to large shear loads. For example, one such system for relieving shear stress on the fastening system and for inhibiting slippage of the first member relative to the second member involves inserting a number of press-fit pins into first and second members. Such press-fit pins substantially inhibit slippage of the first member relative to the second member. However, replacement of, for example, the first member is time consuming and impractical as such press-fit pins are difficult to remove.